The present invention relates to an exposure device, and more particularly to an exposure device using a cathode ray tube (hereinafter referred to as "CRT") as an exposure light source to form a CRT image on a photosensitive recording medium.
It has been requested that an image displayed on a CRT be directly recorded on a recording medium. To this end, a photosensitive recording medium is disposed to face the CRT screen through a focusing lens so that the recording medium is exposed to an image bearing light emanated from the CRT screen. With such a positional arrangement, the image recorded on the recording medium is substantially the same size as that displayed on the CRT screen. In order to change recording magnification, the positions of the focusing lens and/or the recording medium need to be moved. Heretofore, a mechanism has been employed for moving the focusing lens and the recording medium.
However, such a mechanism is complicated in structure and thus expensive in cost